1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanning projector.
2. Related Art
As devices used for displaying a desired image by scanning light on a display surface (drawing area) of a screen, projectors are used. In addition, as such projectors, projectors using an optical scanner that can scan light in one dimension or two dimensions have been known (for example, see JP-A-2008-116668).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116668 includes a first optical scanner of which the movable plate having a light reflecting portion rotates around the x axis, a second optical scanner of which the movable plate having a light reflecting portion rotates around the y axis, and a light source device that emits light such as a beam, wherein the x axis and the y axis are set so as to be orthogonal to each other. In such projectors, light is two-dimensionally scanned by scanning the light emitted from the light source device by using the first optical scanner and scanning the scanned light by using the second optical scanner again. Accordingly, a desired image is displayed on the screen.
As described above, the projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116668 is configured so as to draw an image by scanning light in the y-axis direction while scanning light in the x-axis direction, in other words, by scanning light to the entirety of the drawing area through raster scanning. Through in the raster scanning, an image can be drawn at a high speed. Thus, for example, when a moving image is displayed, the number of frames per unit time can be increased. Accordingly, the raster scanning has an advantage in that a clear image having a smooth motion can be displayed. However, in the raster scanning, light is scanned at a high speed, and the irradiation time for each point positioned in the drawing area is short. Thus, the raster scanning has disadvantages in that the luminance of an image cannot be increased, and it is difficult to clearly display a boundary such as a contour.
As a result, it is difficult for the projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-116668 to display a bright and clear image, and thus an image that can attract an observer's strong interest and attention cannot be displayed (drawn).